


Hiding

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Justice (episode), M/M, Space Mumps, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: Why Rimmer left for the Diesel Decks when Lister was ill.





	

When Lister got ill with space mumps, Rimmer hid away in the Diesel Decks. Not because he couldn't bear seeing Lister like that – he would love him even if he was just a brain in a jar.  
Not because he was afraid he'd contract the illness himself; not even Arnold J. Rimmer was that big a coward.  
He hid away from the one thing he could not face, the one thing that hurt too much to bear: seeing Kryten look after the man he loved the way he, a mere noncorporeal hologram never could ...


End file.
